1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic book reader. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic book reader having a learning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic books (also referred to as “e-books”) is a generic term for books in electronic digital form (rather than on paper) that are designed to store the contents of writings, which have been published or may be published, in a digital data format on electronic recording media or storage devices. A user of an electronic book can read, see and hear the stored contents through wired/wireless information communication networks by computers or portable terminals. Such electronic books are provided in the shapes of various contents according to various purposes.
An electronic book is less expensive than printing a paper book, and kinder to the environment. Also, the electronic book may save time by on-line purchasing and only a desired portion of the electronic book may be purchased separately. A recent version of an electronic book enables a user to enjoy a video or background music while reading the written portion, and it may be stored in a personal digital assistant (PDA), or even a portable terminal, so that a desired book can be easily searched and read anywhere, anytime. Recent advances in the e-book industry have enabled improved screen resolution, various improvements in editing functions, paging by clicking, a memo function, text scaling up/down, and searching/downloading of documents or contents from Internet bookstores or libraries.
However, recent advances in e-book technologies are still insufficient to satisfy users' desires. For example, although electronic books are starting to become widely used instead of paper books to provide learning functions, they still lack in providing learning tools and are currently operated essentially like paper books.